This invention relates to a wiper blade holder of the kind having a main yoke provided with hole means for selectively receiving therein either one of differently dimensioned first and second pivot pins associated with first and second wiper arms, respectively, the first and second pivot pins having first and second latching means, respectively, and, associated with the hole means, first and second latches one or the other of which is interengageable with one or the other of said first and second latching means in dependence on which of said first and second pivot pins is received in the hole means, the interengagement of one of said latches with one of said latching means locking the one of said first and second pivot pins received in the hole means to the main yoke. Hereinafter such a wiper blade holder will be referred to as a "wiper blade holder of the kind referred to".
A known wiper blade holder of the kind referred to is described in GB-A-2168243. In this known wiper blade holder of the kind referred to, the main yoke has two spaced apart side walls between which there is received a connecting device provided with the first and second latches. The hole means are provided by two different diameter circular holes in each side wall, the smaller diameter holes in the two side walls being aligned to receive the smaller diameter one of said first and second pivot pins and the larger diameter hole in the two side walls being aligned to receive the larger diameter one of said first and second pivot pins.